The present application relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit device (or semiconductor device) and can be applied to, for example, a semiconductor integrated circuit device having a solid-state imaging device.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-305690 (Patent Document 1) relates to a solid-state imaging device. It discloses a waveguide having, at a lower end thereof, an anti-reflective film using a silicon nitride film, substantially penetrating through a surface wiring layer, and having a high refractive index at the center portion of the waveguide.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-227510 (Patent Document 2) or U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012-267741 (Patent Document 3) corresponding thereto relates to a solid-state imaging device. The device disclosed herein has an anti-reflective film right above a photodiode and a waveguide extending downward from the vicinity of the upper end of a wiring layer to the middle of the wiring layer and filled with a high refractive index insulating film.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-128383 (Patent Document 4) relates to a CMOS solid-state imaging device. Disclosed herein is a waveguide that is made of an insulating film having a refractive index higher than therearound and is tapered downward.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-305690    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-227510    [Patent Document 3] U.S. Patent Application Publication N 2012-267741    [Patent Document 4] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-128383